THE EXO PLANET
by johanahwang02
Summary: Kami 4 generasi yang berbeda. Merah untuk mata sang drakula Biru untuk mata sang vampire Silver untuk mata sang wolf hitam untuk mata sang normal. Mereka tinggal di satu planet. Yaitu Exo planet. Dimana 4 generasi hidup disana. Namun,hanya yang berdarah normal yang bisa ke planet bumi kapanpun mereka mau.


Genre : Fantasy,action,romance,sad  
Rated : M

* * *

 **EXO PLANET.**  
 **1\. EXO K : DRAKULA**  
 **2\. EXO L : WOLF**  
 **3\. EXO M : VAMPIRE**  
 **4\. EXO N : NONALIGNED(NORMAL)**

 **1\. EXO K**

 **"Kami adalah drakula. Kami tak bisa sembarangan masuk ke bumi karena kekuatan kami terbatas untuk menghadapi sinar matahari. Kami hanya bertahan 10 jam dibawah sinar terik matahari. Kami berambisi menguasai seluruh bagian KLM karena menurut kami,kami lah yang pantas."**

 **2\. EXO L**

 **Kami adalah keturunan serigala. Kami yang paling lemah diantara KLM. Hati kami yang paling lembut diantara KLM. Kami bahkan jarang sekali membunuh lawan. Kami dengan mudah mengampuni kesalahan yang dibuat oleh lawan. Namun kami juga harus mempertahankan kedudukan kami di EXO PLANET ini.**

 **3\. EXO M**

 **"Kami adalah Vampire. Kami mempunyai kekuatan yang paling kuat di Exo Planet. Kami mempunyai cincin yang dapat tahan matahari kapanpun asalkan kami bisa menahan emosi kami. Kami yang paling tenang menghadapi kekejaman Exo K. Kami tidak pernah berambisi seperti hal nya Exo K. Kami meminum darah hewan liar."**

 **4\. EXO N**

 **"Walaupun kami lahir di Exo Planet. Kami sama hal nya dengan manusia. Kami bernafas,kami makan,kami belajar. Hanya saja,mungkin kekuatan yang membedakan kami dengan manusia. Ya,kami sejenis manusia yang lahir di Exo Planet dengan kekuatan yang tak bisa diketahui manusia. Kami bisa dengan mudah ke Bumi karena kami tidak terhalang apapun. Kami tidak mencemaskan planet KLM karena planet planet itu tidak mau tau wilayah kami karena wilayah kami selain paling kecil,juga kekuatan di planet nya tidak terlalu banyak. Mereka membiarkan kami tetap hidup karena kami bisa sewaktu waktu ke bumi menolong memberikan apa yang KLM mau. Ketahuilah,ini lebih sulit dari kehidupan manusia"**

 **MAIN CAST+INTRO:**

 **1\. GDRAGON as DRAGON WU**

Dragon Wu adalah raja dari planet Exo M. Dia adalah raja yang bijaksana walaupun terkesan sangat dingin. Dia mampu mensejahterahkan para rakyatnya di Exo M. Dia sangat cerdas dan pandai. Rakyat Vampire sangat beruntung mempunyai raja seperti dia. Kekuatannya adalah Levitation Dragon Fly.

 **2\. TAEYEON SNSD as TAEYEON WU**

Istri dari Raja Dragon. Sangat cantik dan sangat manis. Ia adalah sosok ibu sekaligus ratu yang sangat baik. Ia mendidik anak dan rakyatnya menjadi baik dan makmur. Tak salah jika banyak rakyat sangat menghormati sang ratu yang berkekuatan Lunarkinesis

 **3\. XI LU HAN as LUHAN WU**

Luhan,anak pertama sekaligus pangeran pertama kerajaan Exo M. Luhan yang sangat terlihat kalem dan ramah namun disisi lain,ada kepribadian Luhan yang sangat lain. Dia adalah pangeran yang paling ganas saat ia marah. Walaupun dia adalah pangeran pertama,dia selalu merasa yang paling butuh dilindungi,dan Luhan tidak membantah akan hal itu. Pangeran pertama Exo M ini berkekuatan Telekinesis

 **4\. XIUMIN EXO as XIUMIN WU**

Xiumin putra kedua dan Pangeran kedua Exo M. Dia sangat dermawan dan sangat baik hati. Dia tak pernah ragu menolong orang lain. Dia sangat menghormati orang lain. Kekuatannya adalah Cyrokinesis.

 **5\. WU YI FAN as KRIS WU**

Kris. Anak ketiga dan Putra mahkota kerajaan Exo M. Wajahnya dingin,hatinya juga dingin. Namun ia masih mempunyai belas kasihan dan rasa cinta terhadap rakyatnya. Kris sangat pandai dan cerdas. Dia yang juga sering membawa perubahan kehidupan di Exo Planet yang disamakan dengan kehidupan modern di Bumi. Dia memang tak sering ke bumi. Namun otak nya canggih. Ia mewarisi kekuatan dari ayahnya.

 **5\. CHANYEOL EXO as CHANYEOL WU**

Chanyeol adalah anak keempat dan pangeran keempat dari EXO M. Dia yang paling emosional. Namun,sifatnya yang selalu lincah membuat kerajaan Exo M selalu terhibur. Diantara lainnya,dialah pangeran yang sering ke Bumi melihat lihat isi bumi dan ia menyukai alat musik gitar yang di produksi di bumi. Kekuatan Chanyeol adalah Phyrokinetis

 **6\. TEN NCT as TEN WU**

Ten adalah pangeran Keenam di kerajaan Exo m. Ia sangat menyukai bela diri dan sangat terbuka pada ibunya. Ia suka berlatih pada sore hari karena selepas ia berlatih,ia bisa mandiir hangat dengan nyamannya. Kekuatan Ten adalah Aerokinesis.

 **7\. NAEUN Apink as NAEUN WU**

Gadis cantik ini adalah putri kerajaan Exo m dan anak bungsu dari sang raja Exo M. Tertutup namun sangat ramah. Hobinya melukis dan berkunjung ke Exo N. Dia sangat suka seni lukis. Kekuatannya adalah Chronokinesis.

 **8\. TOP BIGBANG as KIM SEUNGHYUN**

Kim Seunghyun. Raja yang terkenal berambisi dan kejam. Raja yang tak segan segan menuntaskan siapapun yang berani membantahnya. Seunghyun tak suka ada yang mengekang padanya. Terlalu berambisi. Itu sifat dari sang raja Exo K yang berkekuatan Electrokinesis

 **9\. IRENE REDVELVET as KIM IRENE**

Istri dari Seunghyun ini juga tak kalah berambisi. Ia sangat mendukung suaminya dalam hal apapun. Ia pun sangat mencintai suaminya yang memberikan anak anak yang sangat tampan untuknya. Sang ratu Exo K memiliki kekuatan Aerokinesis

 **10\. LAY EXO as KIM LAY**

Lay. Sang putra mahkota yang berwajah damai dan lembut. Dia tidak seambisi ayah dan ibunya. Ia hanya menuruti jalan hidupnya. Ia sangat tak peduli tentang Exo Planet. Yang ia tahu,ia hanya perlu hidup dan menonton film kesukaannya di kerajaan. Ia mempunyai kekuatan Chronokinesis

 **11\. CHEN EXO as KIM JONG DAE**

Jongdae adalah anak dan pangeran kedua di Exo K. Seperti kakak nya,ia juga tak peduli dengan nasib Exo planet. Ia hanya tau menyanyi dan sangat menyukai daya tarik suara. Kekuatannya adalah Chronokinesis.

 **12\. KAI EXO as KIM KAI**

Kim Kai. Pangeran ketiga di Exo K. Mungkin dia mewarisi sifat ibu dan ayahnya,dia sangat ambisius seperti kedua orang tua nya. Sangat cekatan sangat cerdas dan mudah terbawa emosi. Pangeran yang memiliki kekuatan Teleportation itu sangat dingin dan juga kejam seperti ayahnya.

 **13\. SEHUN EXO as KIM SEHUN**

Sehun. Namja tulen yang sepemikiran dengan Kakak ketiga nya nya. Ia dan Kai memang bukan putra mahkota,namun ambisius nya pada Exo K sangatlah besar dibanding sang putra mahkota exo k. Si namja berkekuatan Aerokinesis itu kadang berfikir,putra mahkota tak harus pangeran pertama.

 **14\. TAEYEONG NCT as KIM TAE YEONG**

pangeran kecil ini mempunyai sifat netral. Tak berpihak pada siapapun,dingin,tak peduli apapun. Keahian nya hanyalah melukis. Ia tak pandai berkelahi,tak pandai menggunakan pedang neon,dan sebagainya. Ia hanya tau melukis. Pangeran ini berkekuatan Time Controlel

 **15\. MINA TWICE as KIM MIN AH**

Min Ah atau Mina adalah anak bungsu sekaligus putri Exo K. Ketahuilah,walau ia bungsu dikerajaan Exo K,ambisius nya lebih besar dari semua penghuni Exo K. Ia menginginkan Tahta. Mengingkan kursi jabatan ibunya untuk dirinya kelak. Memakai jubah cantik dan menjadi ratu yang sangat wibawa. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tak setuju jika kakak kakak nya menjadi penerus ayahnya,kalau sampai iya,maka selama nya ia akan menjadi putri! Bukan ratu. Kekuatannya Tellekinesis.

 **16\. KIM WOO BIN as WOOBIN JUNG**

Raja pemilik tahta Exo L. Dia memang terlihat sangat dingin dan tak bersahabat. Namun siapa sangka,diantara raja lainnya,dialah yang justru raja terbaik di planet Exo. Berbaik hati dan siap membantu semua rakyatnya. Raja berkekuatan Cyrokinesis ini sangatlah digemari oleh rakyatnya.

 **17\. JESSICA JUNG as JESSICA JUNG**

Jessica,ratu yang sangat dermawan dan murah senyum. Sangat cantik dengan senyumannya,dia sangat membanggakan para rakyatnya yang sangat bekerja keras. Sangat murah hati dan tidak terpancing emosi. Kekuatannya adalah Levitation.

 **18\. SUHO EXO as SUHO JUNG**

Suho adalah putra mahkota di Exo L. Sifatnya damai dan lembut membuat semua rakyat takluk kepada pangeran berkekuatan Hydrokinesis itu. Dia pun sangat dibanggakan oleh rakyat ataupun kerajaan nya.

 **19\. D.O EXO as KYUNGSOO JUNG**

Kyungsoo adalah pangeran kedua di Exo L. Sangat dermawan. Si laki laki Terrakinesis ini mempunyai mata yang lebar yang mampu membuat gadis gadis takluk pada nya. Dia pangeran serigala yang paling sering berkunjung ke bumi.

 **20\. HUANG TZI TAO as TAO JUNG**

Tao,satu satunya pangeran yang sangat ingin membalas dendam atas kematian nenek nya yang disebabkan oleh bangsa Drakula. Sangat membenci bangsa drakula yang sangat serakah. Ia mudah tersulut emosi nya. Kekuatan nya TIME CONTROLEL.

 **21\. BAEKHYUN EXO as BAEKHYUN JUNG**

Baekhyun ini adalah pangeran yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia sangat lincah. Dia dan kembarannya,Taehyung sangat jahil di istana. Kekuatan yang dimiliki Baekhyun adalah Lunarkinesis.

 **22\. V BTS as TAEHYUNG JUNG**

Taehyung,si kembaran Baekhyun yang mempunyai kekuatan Phyrokinetis. Sangat lucu dan lebih sipit dari Baekhyun. Ia tak seiras dengan Baekhyun,banyak yang berkata ia adalah Baekhyun nomor dua tapi ia sangat membantah. Menurutnya,ia jauh lebih tampan dari Hyung nya itu.

 **23\. JIYEON T-ARA as JIYEON JUNG**

Jiyeon,putri angkat raja dan ratu exo L. Dia adalah putri yang diselamatkan oleh Kim Woo Bin saat dirinya akan disiksa oleh bangsa Drakula. Dia dingin. Dia sangat dendam akan hal itu. Kekuatannya adalah Teleportation

2 **4\. LEETEUK SUJU as LEE TEUK**

presiden Exo N yang sangat tampan. Dia masih berusia 40 tahun. Dia sangat dermawan dan murah hati. Tanpa disangka ia juga adalah Konglomerat di Bumi. Jadi,ia jarang berada di Exo N. Untungnya ada anak satu satu nya dari mantan istrinya. Anak itu bernama Kyuhyung. Lee Kyuhyun. Leeteuk menikah muda dengan keturunan juga bangsa Exo N. Kekuatan Leeteuk adalah Cyrokinesis.

 **25\. KYUHYUN SUJU as LEE KYUHYUN**

Kyuhyun wakil presiden di Exo N. Siapa sangka dibalik wajah dinginnya itu,dia juga sangat baik sama seperti Leeteuk ayahnya? Pria berkekuatan Hydrokinesis itu menginjak umur 22 tahun sekarang.

 **26**. **YOONA SNSD as CHO AN AH**

An ah atau Anna adalah gadis berketurunan normal. Ia adalah musisi di Exo N. dia sangat cantik dan pandai membuat banyak penggemarnya. Kekuatannya adalah Phyrokinetis

 **27**. **IU as KIM SO RA**

Gadis bermata lebar ini sangat cantik dengan matanya,ia adalah designer di Exo N. Sangat cantik dan ramah pada siapapun. Sangat dermawan. Kekuatannya adalah Aerokinesis

 **28\. EUNJI Apink as KAN AH LEE**

Kan Ah atau Kanna adalah pembuat roti dan penghias kue terbaik di Exo N. Sangat cantik dan rambut pirang nya yang digelung keatas menjadi ciri khas sang nona warna ini. Kekuatannya adalah Chronikinesis.

 **29\. SANA TWICE as YEON HWA SHIN**

Yeon Hwa adalah pelukis yang terkenal di Exo N. Ia sangat cantik walau kadang wajahnya terkena cat warna akibat pekerjaan nya. Namun hal itu tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Kekuatannya adalah Time Controlel.

 **30\. SOMI I.O.I as HWANG YEON JU**

diantara lima sahabat tadi,yaitu Anna,Jieun,Kana,Yeonhwa dan kini si maknae Yeonju. Yeonju adalah bungsu disini. Wajahnya memang terlihat paling dewasa. Tapi asal kalian tahu,dia masih murid SMA. Dan SMA nya berada di bumi. Ya,ia paling sering berada di bumi. jangan membayangkan naik apa atau dengan apa mereka semua ke bumi. Karena mereka masing masing punya kekuatan teleportasi walaupun 20 persen. Yeonju yang paling malas,yang paling berat suaranya. Yeonju sebenarnya sangat ramah. Tapi itu hanya pada Kelima sahabatnya. Di lain nya? Jangankan ramah,melihat pun tidak pernah. Yeonju suka membaca buku. Ia tak memiliki bakat apapun,lebih tepatnya,belum. Kekuatannya Levitation

 ** _Other Cast for Exo K:_**

 ** _1\. Mark Tuan -_** _Cyrokinesis_  
 ** _2\. Jackson Wang -_** _Aerokinesis_  
 ** _3\. Nam Joon -_** _Terrakinesis_  
 ** _4\. Yoon Gi -_** _Chronokinesis_  
 ** _5\. Dll_**

 ** _Other Cast For Exo L :_**

 ** _1\. Seok Jin -_** _Tellekinesis_  
 ** _2\. Young Jae -_** _Time Controlel_  
 ** _3\. Jae Min -_** _Terrakinesis_  
 ** _4\. Woo Seok -_** _Aerokinesis_  
 ** _5\. Dll_**

 ** _Other Cast For Exo M_**

 ** _1\. Bambam Bhuwakkul -_** _Phyrokinetis_  
 ** _2\. Jaebum JB -_** _Aerokinesis_  
 ** _3\. Ho Seok/Jhope -_** _teleportation_  
 ** _4\. Jimin -_** _Electrokinesis_  
 ** _5\. Dll_**

 ** _Other Cast For Exo N :_**

 ** _1\. Myung Soo -_** _Lunarkinesis_  
 _2._ ** _Yoo Gyeom - Hydrokinesis_**

 ** _3\. Jin Young - Telekinesis_**  
 ** _4_**. ** _Jung Kook - Teleportation._**  
 ** _5\. Dll_**

 _ **SENJATA SELAIN KEKUATAN DI EXO PLANET:**_

 _ **1\. PEDANG NEON**_

 _Pedang ini digunakan untuk melawan ataupun mengusir roh jahat. Pedang neon sebenarnya tidak berperan penting disini,tapi jika yang menggunakan sangat telaten,kekuatannya bisa sangat dahsyat. Tingkat kekuatan pedang neon dinyatakan dalam warna nya. Tingkat pertama berwarna kuning,tingkat kedua berwarna soft blue tingkat ketiga berwarna darkblue,tingkat keempat berwarna putih dan tingkat paling atas adalah berwarna hitam. Namun kini di exo olanet tingkat paling atas adalah berwarna darkblue. Itupun yang dimiliki raja raja._

 _ **2\. TABBARD Neon**_

 _Tabbard Neon atau TN adalah jubah bewarna neon. Jubah ini tidak sembarang yang mempunyai. Jubah ini dapat membuat menambah kekuatan dan membunuh dengan sekali kibas sesuai dengan tingkat dan lawannya. Tingkat pertama bewarna neon putih,kedua bewarna neon silver ketiga bewarna neon darkblue keempat bewarna neon merah dan teratas bewarna neon hitam terang._

* * *

 _Cerita ini hanya fantasi belaka. Dan sangat fiksi. Maafkan saya meminjam beberapa cast dari bias reader tapi ini murni ide saya. Dan well,gue ga usah terlalu formal ya,kan reader gw baik hati wkwk. Jadi sinopsis nya itu gini :_

* * *

 **Sinopsis :**

Bangsa Drakula atau lebih tepatnya bangsa EXO K sangat menginginkan semua bagian KLM mereka kuasai. Mereka serakah. Namun,bangsa Serigala dan bangsa Vampire tak tinggal diam. Kai dan Sehun yang sangat ambisisus membeka ayahnya. Musuh terbesar mereka adalah Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol yang sangat membenci mereka melebihi siapapun. Disamping itu,Adik dari Kai dan Sehun yaitu Mina,bersikeras membuat Jackson,sepupu mereka menjadi Raja Exo K. Kai dan Kris dihadapkan oleh seseorang Normal berasal dari Exo N bernama Yeonju. Gadis itu terjerat masuk ke masalah tiga darah yang berbeda itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Taeyeong yang membawa Kana masuk juga,Yeonhwa yang harus memikih Baekhyun atau Jungkook begitupun Anna yang diseret masuk oleh Luhan dan Sehun. Masalah sikih berganti yang menimbulkan tiada hentinya salah satu dari mereka berpikir. Cara agar KLM membuat para calon generasi angkat dengan menggigit bagian inti manusia sedangkan jika KLMN ingin menjadi manusia utuh,mereka harus menemukan cinta sejati mereka diliputi dengan perjuangan keras lalu mengucap kalimat janji suci 3 kali. Namun sayangnya,hanya sedikit yang bisa lolos menjadi manusia.

Bersambung.

* * *

 _Nah gimana gimana? Menarik atau engga? Kalau menarik gue lanjut ke chap satu nih hehe. Rcl yaa_


End file.
